Rum and a Hat
by Unstable Firestarter
Summary: A random story about a drunk Demyx, an amused Xigbar, a hat named Fred...or is it Frank? And Jack Sparrow's own missing hat.  Xigbar/Demyx.


"…Demyx, are you okay?" Xigbar asked with a raised brow as he looked down at the blonde.

"'m fine," the Nocturne slurred with a giggle, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for one, you're laying on the ground," Xigbar said, leaning his elbows on the wooden railing in front of him.

"So?" Demyx said with another giggle, "'s'comfortable."

"Mhmm, I'm sure it is kid," the Freeshooter said, giving an amused smirk, "How much did you have to drink?"

The blonde laying on the ground in front of the tavern struggled to consider this. "Jus'…jus' one," he finally answered.

"Just one?" Xigbar repeated, "As in, just one mug of rum?"

"Mhmm," Demyx said with a nod, pleased that he'd remembered as he blinked up at the older Nobody.

"Geez, kid," Xigbar said, shaking his head, "You're an easy drunk."

"You know I don' drink much," the blonde stated in a tone that could almost be called indignant.

"Than why were you?" Xigbar asked, raising a brow again. A very good question indeed.

"I fel' like it," Demyx shrugged, hugging the hat he held closer against his chest.

It was a very familiar looking hat, Xigbar realized after a moment. "Please tell me that's not-"

"Pardon me, lads," an equally familiar voice said as a certain pirate ambled out from the tavern, "But 'ave you seen my hat? It appears it's taken itself for a walk."

With an amused grin, Xigbar turned to look back at the pirate captain.

"It's abou' so big," Jack was saying, holding his hands apart in a distance that was supposed to show the size of his hat.

"M…_my_ hat!" Demyx spoke up from where he laid.

Raising a brow, the pirate leaned forward to gaze down at him, nearly tumbling down the front steps in the process. "Good for you, lad. S'not my hat anyway," Jack said, straightening, and then added to Xigbar in a hushed tone, "'e's drunk, inn'e?"

The Nobody nodded gravely, fighting and failing to keep a smirk off his face, "Off one mug of rum."

Jack shook his head, "Least 'e's enjoyin' 'imself," he said. Turning to head back inside the tavern, he stopped as a drunk man stumbled out, wearing a very familiar hat. Plucking up said hat, Jack placed it on his own head, shrugged, and was gone.

With a chuckle, Xigbar leaned against the railing again, peering down at his drunk boyfriend, "So where'd you get the hat kid?" he asked.

"I 'unno," Demyx said with a shrug, petting the hat he held, "'s a nice hat though, ain't it?"

"Yeah, it's a real nice hat, Dem," the Freeshooter said, his tone definitely amused.

"I think I'll keep it," Demyx giggled, petting the brim of his hat, "And I'll take it home, an'…an' I'll name it Fred."

Unable to stop himself, Xigbar gave a snort of laughter, to which the blonde promptly pouted.

"Don' you laugh at Fred," Demyx mumbled crossly, "There, there, Fred, he didn' mean it."

"Dem…you're drunk, lying on the ground talking to a hat you just named Fred," Xigbar said, somehow managing to keep a straight face, though laughter was evident in his voice, "I'm _not_ laughing at…Fred."

"Tha's fine," the Nocturne said, starting to struggle to his feet, "I'll jus' take Fred and we'll go somewhere else."

Promptly Xigbar was there to catch Demyx when he started to reel over backwards. "How 'bout we get you home?" he suggested, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist.

"Tha' sounds good," Demyx said with a very drunken giggle, plunking the hat down on Xigbar's head, "You look good in Frank."

"Frank?" Xigbar asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, _Frank_," the blonde said with an exasperated sigh, "How can you be forgettin' Frank's name already?"

"I thought the hat's name was Fred."

Demyx gave him a long look as if _Xigbar_ was the drunk one. "Its name is Frank," he stated rather clearly.

"Okay, whatever you say, kid," the Freeshooter relented with a chuckle, but apparently Demyx didn't believe him.

"There, there, Frank, a'least _I_ love you," Demyx said, fussing over the hat until it was just right. "You know…" he added, sliding his arms around Xigbar's neck, "You look sexy in a hat."

"Thanks, kid," Xigbar said with a smirk, holding the blonde closer so that he wouldn't slip or fall.

Teal eyes wide and somewhat glassy, Demyx giggled again, leaning closer to kiss his boyfriend.

Demyx tasted like rum, Xigbar thought, but that was okay because he liked rum.


End file.
